


Let the Wind Blow

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy spends a cold winter night wrapped in the warmth of Harry's love.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Let the Wind Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #5 - Wind

“Hello, darling.” Harry’s face is wreathed in smiles as he answers the door. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too,” Eggsy says almost shyly, smiling up as Harry as he comes into the tiny house. “Brought my bag, like you said.” He motions to his duffle.

“Wonderful,” Harry says. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “It sounds quite dreadful out there…I’m glad you didn’t blow away.”

“It’s pretty bad,” Eggsy agrees.

“Well, it won’t be that way in here. I have a perfectly dull evening planned for us. Stew on the stove…a recipe from Merlin that he assures me is the best we’ll ever taste. A list of movies on the telly for you to choose from.”

“That don’t sound dull at all. Sounds great, actually.”

“Well, I know young people such as yourself prefer more exciting activities on a Saturday night.” Harry actually looks nervous.

“Haz,” Eggsy says reproachfully. “When have you ever known me to go out and party? My days of that are done. Maybe a pint with my mates at the local now and then, that’s it? And you’re also insinuating that you’re old, which ain’t true.” Eggsy pokes Harry’s strong chest for emphasis. “So, miss me with all that.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry says with a grin. He kisses Eggsy again. “During the movie I hoped we’d be cuddling on the sofa…and perhaps occasionally not pay attention to the movie?” He nuzzles along Eggsy’s jaw, then pulls back to look at him. “And before you say anything, know that I don’t expect anything more than that. I asked you to stay over simply because I hate having to say goodbye to you. I didn’t ask with any sort of ulterior motive.”

“I know.” Eggsy DOES know, but he still blushes. Although he’s always been interested in men, his sexual experience before Harry was limited to snogging and one fumbling mutual hand job. In the three months they’ve been dating Harry has been very patient, informing Eggsy that he’s hoping to have the rest of his life to help Eggsy learn what he likes and doesn’t like in the bedroom. They’ve kissed, of course, and stroked each other to orgasm, and Harry has sucked him off twice. He’s never asked Eggsy to reciprocate, and Eggsy is part thankful, part concerned by this. How long will Harry be all right with his nervousness in bed? It isn’t Eggsy’s fault, exactly; it’s not exactly like he could go out looking for boyfriends in his neck of the woods.

“My dear boy,” Harry says softly. He tilts Eggsy’s chin up. “I can hear the wheels turning in your brain. You’re worried about sex again.”

“I ain’t WORRIED about it, really,” Eggsy says truthfully.

Harry looks into his eyes. “I will not tire of you, darling.” Eggsy opens his mouth to protest but Harry kisses it shut. “I have waited my entire life for someone like you. Someone warm and kind, thoughtful and loving. Someone brave and strong and brilliant…someone who knows Galahad and can love Harry anyway. I always thought it impossible, and resigned myself to growing old alone. But now…now I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“Harry.” Eggsy blushes for an entirely new reason. “I ain’t all that.”

“You are. And more. You are everything.” Harry kisses his nose. “Now, why don’t you run your bag upstairs and I’ll check on dinner.”

Eggsy wraps himself around Harry and steals one more kiss. They’ve only been an official item for three months, but he’s known Harry for three years now…and can’t imagine life without him.

“You sure you don’t mind watching this?” Eggsy twirls the remote in his hand.

“I put it on the list for a reason, Eggsy. I know about your adoration of musicals…and Hugh Jackman.”

Eggsy gives Harry a sharp look, catching the smirk he tries to hide. “I do not ADORE him. I simply…admire him.”

“And what do you admire, dearest?” Harry settles in on the sofa and pulls Eggsy close.

“His voice. His acting talent.”

“His accent…his long legs.” Harry pokes at his side. “Be honest.”

“A fit older bloke with long legs…who does that sound like?” Eggsy pokes back.

The wind whistles at the windows and Harry frowns. “I just hope the signal doesn’t go out. It’s usually fairly consistent, except when it’s windy.”

Eggsy pushes play and snuggles back into Harry’s arms. “I trust that Hugh Jackman can outsing the wind…it won’t go out.”

“Silly boy.”

A few hours later Eggsy yawns and stands up, stretching up on his toes. “That was so good. A bit predictable, but really good. I loved the music.”

“It was quite enjoyable,” Harry agrees. “The young woman portraying the bearded lady was remarkable.”

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing up Zac Efron,” Eggsy teases. 

“A fit younger man with a lovely singing voice…who does that sound like?” Harry shoots back. Eggsy snorts. “Why don’t you go up and prepare for bed, darling? I’ll close up down here.”

“I can help.”

“Nonsense. You know how I am about such things. Call it my spy OCD.” Harry winks at him and heads for the kitchen.

Eggsy goes upstairs to the master bedroom and grabs his bag. He brushes his teeth and uses the loo before stripping down to his pants. He wears more to sleep at home, but Harry is a bit of a starfish in his sleep, and also a cuddler. Eggsy usually wakes up with some part of Harry draped all over him, and he doesn’t mind in the slightest.

When Harry arrives in the bedroom Eggsy is almost sleep under the covers. “Well, look at this sleeping beauty in my bed.” He crawls over to kiss Eggsy. “I wish I came up to this every night.”

“I love your bed…it’s so comfortable.” Eggsy wriggles a bit. “But I’m lonely in here, Harry.”

“I will remedy that immediately.” Harry disappears into the en suite and Eggsy hears the water running. He soon appears in a pair of red pajama bottoms with Christmas trees all over them.

“Harry, that was a gag gift! Didn’t expect you to actually WEAR them!” Eggsy says as he laughs.

“You bought them for me, Eggsy. Of course I’m going to wear them. They’re very comfortable, actually, soft and warm.” Harry turns off the light, slides under the covers and immediately reaches for him. “Like you.”

“I’m comfortable?”

“No, but you’re soft and warm.” 

They kiss in the dark, hands wandering a bit but not going any further. Eggsy loves Harry’s hands on his body and could seriously be happy just snogging like this forever. But Harry finally yawns and tucks Eggsy in against his body. “Tired out, old man?” Eggsy teases.

“I would love to prove you wrong,” Harry says, and Eggsy can hear the smile in his voice. “But I’m too comfortable wrapped around you like this to start anything else.”

“Mmm, me too.” Eggsy jumps a bit as something slaps against the house. 

“Just a loose shutter, darling,” Harry says drowsily. “Always bangs about in the wind. I’ll get it fixed as soon as possible,” he promises.

“Okay.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut and he falls asleep with Harry’s breath against his hair.

The door flies open with a bang, startling Eggsy so much he actually falls off the sofa. “Oi, Muggsy, where the fuck you been?”

“Here, Dean, doing homework.” Eggsy holds up his book as proof.

“Don’t give a fuck about your homework.” Dean slams a bag down onto the kitchen table. “You was supposed to be working.”

“Mum…Mum said schoolwork comes first!” Eggsy protests, scrambling to his feet and backing away. He’s only twelve, small for his age, and Dean easily towers over him. He backs up until he hits the wall and has nowhere else to go.

Dean slaps his hands against the wall on either side of Eggsy’s head, making him whimper. “Don’t give a fuck what yer mum said. I say you work, you work, ya get me?”

“Y-yes, Dean.”

“Shit ain’t gonna sell itself.” Dean turns to walk away and Eggsy relaxes. Then Dean turns back, hand upraised. “You do what I tell you.”

The hand starts coming forward and Eggsy screams.

“Eggsy! Eggsy, darling…wake up.”

Hands grab his shoulder and Eggsy twists away, sliding across the bed. The slapping sound is louder than ever and he puts his hands over his ears. “Make him stop!”

“Who, dearest? There’s no one here,” Harry says gently. Harry turns on the light and then reaches out for Eggsy but doesn’t touch him. “That’s just the shutter, as I said. The wind and the shutter.”

Eggsy tries to catch his breath as he slowly lowers his hands. “The wind?”

“Yes, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy wildly looks around the room, realizing Dean’s not there. He’s safe, in bed, with Harry. Eggsy slowly looks at him, his face burning in shame. “I…I’m sorry,” he whispers. “Sorry if I disturbed you.”

“Eggsy Unwin, do not ever apologize for something as ridiculous as that,” Harry scolds. “May I hold you?”

Eggsy inches back over and allows himself to relax in Harry’s arms. “It was so real…I was a kid…he was mad. Was gonna hit me.”

“He’ll never hit you again, Eggsy. Not only because you are a grown man who can protect himself, but because I will not ever let him lay a finger on you. And if by some chance he does? Rest assured he will cease to exist as soon as I can make it happen.”

Eggsy shivers in Harry’s arms. “Why do you put up with me, Harry? I’m such a mess. Afraid of a little wind. Nightmares. Ain’t never had sex.”

“I put up with you because I love you.”

Eggsy slowly pulls back to stare at him. “W-what?”

“I don’t expect you to say it back.” Harry smiles almost bashfully and touches Eggsy’s cheek. “I feel like I’ve loved you since the moment you came out of that police station. I told myself I wouldn’t say it until you said it first, but it sounds like you need to hear it. I love everything about you. I am not ‘putting up with you,’ as you call it. I love you and will do anything to help you when you need it.”

“I love you, too,” Eggsy says, his voice full of wonder and disbelief. “Love you so much, Harry, but wasn’t never gonna tell ya because I figured you’d get tired of me.”

“I will never tire of you, darling.” Harry’s mouth is on his, so passionate and warm that Eggsy can’t hear anything but the beating of his own happy heart.


End file.
